Forgotten
by LadyMoustachio
Summary: Everyone had forgotten the boy- apart from one individual.  Possible one-shot. Slight AU.
1. Forgotten

**Second fanfic, and it's Beyblade this time, not Hetalia 3  
>Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki… But if I owned it, there would be more yaoi times! *¬*<br>… anywho, on with the story~**

Even as a child, his presence was stirring.  
>His smile was unnerving – although not in a bad way - Just quite intoxicating to the brain, the impression imprinted into my head. The small dimples and straight teeth, and his eyes as they lit up-<br>Urgh! I was thinking about him again.

He seemed to always be in my head… stupid wolf. His pale skin, his ice blue eyes, his blood red hair… It made him seem exotic and untouchable. With his looks and solitary attitude, he seemed like a lone wolf – although this wasn't the case.

He was friends with many people, and knew the right time to intervene in people's problems. He knew what to say whatever the situation. He could keep a secret and could always bring a smile to anyone's face whatever mood they were in; whether they were upset, depressed or frustrated, he could brighten a person's day without intention.

All in all… he was perfect.

But then he disappeared.

For the first couple months or so, people just assumed he was ill… with something like a cold.  
>But then the rumours started and they began to think the worst. They assumed he couldn't make it to school because he had family issues, or had been diagnosed with something he needed to recover from. Or they assumed he was dead.<br>I guess it didn't help much with the parents saying things - their children overhearing and then repeating what they had heard.

As the years past, most people forgot about him. The few who recalled the pale boy with the flaming hair and icy eyes, just mistook him for some figment of imagination or a small memory that casually surfaced their conscience with no recollection of who he was.

The handful of people that did remember him kept the memory to themselves. He was a memory that was untainted. He was the perfect child that many of the older generation remembered as a sweet boy that would help them and listen to them blather on, especially when most people would find some excuse to get out of listening.  
>The people that recalled his presence kept the memory as it was. Whilst everyone else had grown and matured, maybe collected wrinkles or grey hair, the memory of the sweet boy remained un-ravaged by time. He was a sweet boy that was incapable of doing anything wrong and apparently incapable of growing - Although in my case, he did.<p>

He grew into a handsome man, his icy eyes narrowing to become less childlike, and his flaming red hair hung rigid in horn-like shapes. He grew taller, broader and became muscular and callous in his appearance. His attitude remained the same mostly. Always helping people and listening to their problems. Always returning smiles and conversations – as if intrigued by every conversation he happened to be in.

Holding onto the memory of a best friend I hadn't seen in twelve years, I withdrew from people and only stayed close to my friends and my family.  
>After the first half a year, folks started to make up the rumours. Soon most of the town believed that he was dead, and there was no hope in finding him. They figured that I still believed he'd come back because I didn't have any other close friends- that I needed him and wouldn't even think about letting go and getting another best friend.<br>This theory sickened me. How could they think that? Did they even know me? Did they honestly believe that I couldn't let go, and couldn't rely on my own family and other friends?  
>I believed that they did believe and hope that he would return, although they didn't have the same hope that I did.<p>

I had so much hope, that he haunted my dreams. The best friend that left without saying goodbye, and left me for twelve years to fend for myself and stagger on with life, haunted my thoughts. His name was always on my mind, and his somehow lingering presence wouldn't seem to leave me alone. His name would swirl around in my thoughts and leave me senseless.

Where are you, Tala?

**I can have be haz reviewz naow pleez? Let me know what you think. Concrit is appreciated while flames will be used to cook more and more food for me to eat so I can die happily from heart failure :D**

**Thought this was one of the 'safer' anime to write about seeing as it's the one I know most about ^^ …. Hope you enjoyed~**


	2. Found

**So I decided to write some more chapters, after some consideration of where to go with it. Please review and let me know what you think :3  
>Disclaimer in first chapter.<strong>

I slowly walked towards the furthest part of the cemetery; the quietest part where the graves hadn't seen visitors in a while. There were small, long-forgotten toys and wilted flowers, left at the graves of the old and the young.

The place had a stagnant feel to it, seemingly untouched from anything apart from nature; the leaves of the oak and poplar trees, the poppies and the ivy that had wrapped itself around all of the gravestones, as it so naturally does. The oak trees supposedly represented power and victory, the poplar representing memories and the sorrow of death and the poppies bringing about sleep – sleep resembling death. The ivy didn't really signify anything, just wrapped itself chokingly around the slabs of stone and marble, making the search for a deceased friend or family member a quest.

Fortunately I knew exactly where to go. Slowly making my way around the graves, on the hazardous, make-shift paving of broken concrete, I reached the first junction and carried on straight, then turning left at the next one I walked along the grass that weren't near the graves – that way, I wouldn't be standing on the bodies of the decomposed. After one more turn I finally reached my destination. The ivy had been pushed away from this slab, enveloping the stone only at the bottom where the engraved words were mostly legible. I placed the flowers I had brought at the base of the grave, and brushed the letters as I read them:

__ Ivanov  
>A proud, caring wife and mother<br>who devoted her life  
>to the safety of her family and friends<br>a strong woman  
>who wanted nothing more<br>than the knowledge that family and friends  
>fulfilled life to the fullest.<em>

I sat at the foot of the grave, where the resident's feet would be, and took a small but shaky breath, as I took in the crisp air. The tall boy came to my mind again. Slowly, I thought about him more and prepared myself to try and keep the tears in. This was the only place that I felt the closest to the boy. Luckily the grave was in a part of the cemetery that hardly anyone visited. No one would see me if I did cry and I could always blame it on the rain that had slowly started to fall from the downcast clouds. People would probably blame it on the rain if they saw me anyway - the infamous Kai never showed emotion.

The rain started to pour more heavily, but I could hardly feel it. I was already numb. The wind stayed calm, and for that I was thankful. A harsh breeze would numb me further, making it impossible to even get up. There was no need to wipe the tears away, as the rain had penetrated through everything, and completely drenched my senseless skin.

I must've been there a while, as some feeling came back to my arms and I shivered as I realised how harsh the wind had become. The rain, I felt, had stopped. But glancing around and seeing the rain pour over the cemetery baffled my mind, even in its paralysed state. As I regained a little more feeling, I became aware of the sound of the rain rebounding off of some surface. I glanced up lazily, not really able to pay attention to anything. I was met with the underside of the umbrella at first - nothing exciting, just a dull black.

My eyes carried on travelling and soon came across blood red hair, and a flawless pale forehead. Icy eyes were the next thing I came across. The slow realisation settled in as my recognition kicked in. I knew this boy. Or should I say man? Still numb I was able to keep my composure and look straight at him. The thoughts of him were mostly right - His hair and eyes, exactly as I imagined he would look if we met again. The only aspect that had changed was his height. As a kid I was taller than him, I'd assumed it would always be like this – apparently not. From where I still sat, he seemed a couple inches taller.

His expression was one of confusion - as if not expecting me to be there. It was where I had come most days, becoming less of a habit and more of an obsessive disorder as the days turned into months and then years. The confused expression soon changed, and a smile replaced it as he bent down and sat next to me, allowing my head to rest on his shoulders.

I had always wondered what I would say if we met again. I had planned so many times the basis of what the conversation would involve. My mind became blank as I just said the first thing that flowed into the still quite senseless mind. My voice was croaky from lack of use and dehydration,

"I missed you, Tala."

**A/N: so what do you think? I'm not sure whether or not to carry on with this or leave it as it is. Review and let me know.  
>Yes that is what the plants symboliserepresent. I researched it, so I believe I have it right. But I'm sorry if they have more meanings or I got a couple wrong T-T**

**B/N: Yeah, HimochiIsAwesome, being awesome (as usual) and Betaing my sister's fic~ ^^ Yeah, thank God she's not like Dr Peter –Group 935, she knows full stops (joke, joke, I'm just too ill to think coherently), anyway, random sh** that I am, I'll just say that I didn't need to do much and READ MY STORIES (lol advertising).**


End file.
